What Lies Outside The Shadows
by Maplepaw46
Summary: A poem that has a bit of my story with Christ and when I came to really know Him. This is for Easter! Please R&R :)


**A.N./ WHAT THIS ISIN'T A WARRIORS POEM, WHAT IS THIS MADDNESS!? I know, but with Easter coming up, I want to upload a poem. If you see that cover picture, yeah, it took me about A HOUR AND A HALF to draw in MS (Microsoft) Paint! The dog, hopefully you know this, if not let me tell you who that is, it's my avatar and it is like the representation of me :) since, sorry, but I don't want you guys to know what I look like :3. But its name is Maple (so when I say Maple, I mean me) so yeah.**

**This poem contains a part of my story with Christ so please realize that the main idea events that are told in this poem are things that have happened to me, some other things are just representations (you should be able to tell what they are when you see them) so please beware of that before reviewing, thank you :} )**

**Now I present you with my poem...**

_What Lies Outside The Shadows-_

_My life is not the same as other kids at my school_

_No, I lived a pretty good life_

_I grew up in the Church_

_I loved the Lord with all of my heart_

_But I shall admit it_

_I was always in the shadows_

_I never felt, never experienced the real, cold world_

_That's the way I liked it_

_But I was dragged out_

_In 2nd grade_

_When I was little, there was a boy_

_While I was the shy girl who usually sat alone at lunch_

_I never spoke a word unless I was with my only friend_

_The friend who was in another class_

_The boys always played a game_

_That they thought was funny _

_While I thought it was mean_

_The one boy __who played the bad game_

_Would always picked on me_

_Whenever they said "Who would you ever like to do this?"_

_He said me_

_The things he said were not nice_

_"Who would you like to tell their most embarrassing secret?"_

_Me_

_"Who would you like to hear that person say they were dumb?"_

_Me_

_I felt terrible inside_

_So I went to my Bible_

_Read a few verses and stories_

_Then felt better_

_Eventually the teacher stopped the kid one day_

_After I told my parents about it_

_I then went back into the bubble_

_My bubble?_

_When I was little_

_I would never talk_

_You were lucky if I even talked to you_

_Even if it was as simple as_

_"What's your name?"_

_I always had that problem_

_Too shy, too quite for my age_

_Wanting to hide from the world_

_Stay in the shadows_

_But kids like to take people like me from the shadows_

_Flash forward many years_

_I met some friends_

_In an after school program_

_I didn't realize_

_That one of my friends_

_Was really not my friend_

_Until my one true friend opened the curtain_

_She told me that she talked bad about me _

_After I left to go home_

_I felt sad_

_I read a verses at home_

_Then left th Bible there again_

_Not to be again opened _

_Unless it was Sunday morning_

_One thought went through my head_

_"I thought she was my friend"_

_After I left to go home the day before_

_The friend who told me told the leader of the after school program_

_But when the leader asked who was the person_

_Who talked bad about me_

_Only one raised her hand_

_The one who I knew wasn't the girl_

_She said she knew who it was_

_for she was friends with her and me_

_But she first pleaded_

_"Forgive me"_

_I replied "I do"_

_But I still wanted the girl_

_To admit guilty of her faults_

_Nothing_

_But I forgave her in my heart_

_Even without her confessing_

_Now another year into the future_

_The girl who once talked bad about me_

_Seats on my bus_

_But she isn't a character now_

_For many more come in her place_

_I was now in a time where kids_

_No longer are as pure_

_They cursed and swore_

_And I hated it_

_When we got our new classes that year_

_One of my classes I didn't know anybody_

_The others I had all of my true friends with me_

_The kids who were in the one class that I knew nobody_

_Cused and swore_

_Again, my bubble was broken_

_I told them to stop it_

_But they only laughed_

_After that they teased me_

_And by then I was sick of being nice_

_I told them to back off_

_But they only laughed more_

_I felt like I was falling_

_Deep into an endless pit _

_Of sadness and betrayal_

_"Why Lord, why again!?"_

_I would cry out at night_

_Slowly the year passed by_

_The teachers who saw the teasing_

_Were as blind as bats_

_For they thought we were all friends_

_Since whenever they came nearby_

_The kids smiled and pretended to be my friend_

_I was alone_

_For if I told the teachers the kids were faking it_

_They would think I was the bad kid_

_Who tried to look down on their favorite students_

_I felt sad and depressed_

_"Why Lord, why again!?"_

_I would cry out at night_

_Then one day_

_After that school year_

_I went to a church event_

_That lasted all weekend_

_When I heard the sermons_

_My eyes were opened_

_I figured why_

_The bullying always happened_

_For I would only care and listen to God_

_When I was being bullied_

_After that event_

_I made a commitment_

_To read my Bible every night_

_And to really listen and obey God_

_That recent teasing was just last year_

_But I learned a lot_

_For now_

_I feel more outgoing_

_Not as wanting to crawl away in the hole _

_I still struggle with my instinct_

_To run and hide_

_For I still am shy_

_Esipicaully when it comes to public speaking_

_But I know lean more on the Lord_

_The eternal Rock_

_My God_

_My Messiah_

_My Savior_

_When I thought I didn't need Him_

_But soon I realized that I do need Him_

_And I will always love and obey God_

_And I will try to never look back at the shadows_

**What do you think? Good, bad? Please review guys and happy early Easter everybody and hopefully you'll think about how much Jesus much of loved you when he died for you and rose from the grave three days later. :)**

**Peace out! **

**~Maplepaw46 :3 :D :) :})**


End file.
